


There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

by Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose/pseuds/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel are in love. Backwards and forwards, in and out, up and down.</p><p>(Cabriel human au fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel smiled and stretched out luxuriously, sinking a little deeper into the warmth of mattress. The sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains, casting a soft golden glow on the walls of the bedroom. Cas sighed happily and nuzzled the neck of the man lying beside him in the bed, pulling him a little bit closer by his waist. The man was still asleep, and he made a soft noise of contentment as Castiel’s hand moved up and splayed out over his bare stomach.

The man’s name was Gabriel, and he was Castiel’s older brother, and more recently, lover.

It had taken Castiel a while to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his big brother. It had taken even longer for him to admit the fact to Gabriel. He had never had many friends, and Gabriel had always been his closest. He didn’t want to lose him, but he couldn’t bear to live with the weight of his love and say nothing of it. So he told Gabriel the way he felt, and prepared himself for rejection.

The rejection never came. Gabriel had always loved his little brother, and had always been more open minded than most. He didn’t see that the step from love between brothers and love between lovers was all that far.   
And so they embraced their love for each other in private, and became everything to one and other.

They didn’t get to do things like this often. Sleepy mornings together weren’t really an option as they lived apart – Castiel in college halls with his roommate, Dean, and Gabriel in a one bedroom apartment across the city. Castiel would have gladly moved in with Gabriel, but he would have felt bad for leaving Dean, and he didn’t fancy making a long journey to college every morning. So they settled with their current arrangement, snatching whatever time together they could manage.

On that particular morning, they were in Castiel’s room. Dean was away week, meaning Gabriel could come over and they could spend some quality time together. As much as Castiel liked Dean (he was his best friend, after Gabriel), he had been looking forward to their week alone for weeks. He couldn’t help grinning as he thought of all the things they had planned. He pressed a kiss against Gabriel’s pale shoulder and nudged the back of his neck lightly, hoping to wake him up.  
“Gabe.” He whispered, rubbing his hand over his brother’s soft stomach. “Wake up.”   
Gabriel groaned quietly and cracked open one eye. “Wha? ‘S too early Cas. Lemme sleep.”  
Castiel chuckled softly and nibbled lightly at Gabriel’s neck. “You leave me no choice.” He whispered, and wiggled his fingers against Gabriel’s belly.

Gabriel, who was of course, horribly ticklish, let out an undignified squeal and kicked Cas’ shin.   
“Traitor!” He shouted, flailing his limbs in an attempt to bypass his brother’s hands.  
Castiel only laughed and tickled him harder, until Gabriel was limp and breathless and gasping. He finally let up, grinning evilly at his brother. “You should’ve woken up when I gave you the chance.” He stated, giving Gabriel’s side a final pinch.  
“You didn’t have to be so damn mean.” Gabriel grumbled. “You know I hate being tickled, and you always manage to hit exactly the worst spots.”  
Castiel laughed at him. “I know.” He grinned and flopped down with his head on Gabriel’s chest. “But I think you’ll manage to forgive me.”   
“Maybe.” Gabriel conceded. “But only if you make me breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for larryx_af for reading this through for me :)

“I’m yet to see how you’re not a 300 pound diabetic.” Castiel deadpanned, watching Gabriel drown his pancakes in syrup. “You consume more sugar on a daily basis than most people do in a month.”

Gabriel only shrugged and smiled at his brother, licking syrup off his fingers. “I guess I’m just that awesome.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Cas rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee.

“Dad always said you had a hollow leg. I’m starting to think you have a hollow everything.” 

Gabriel laughed. “What, you think I’m an empty soulless shell? I’d be offended but… You’re probably right.”

Cas shook his head. “We both know that’s not true. You’re a big softie under all those layers.”

Gabriel pouted. “There’s nothing soft about me, Cassie. I’m an ‘ard man and you know it.” 

“Maybe I’ll think about it when you’re not covered in syrup.” Cas snorted. “Right now you’re just too adorable.” 

“Shut up!” Gabe frowned, picking himself up and plopping back down in Castiel’s lap. “I’m not adorable.”

“Yes you are. And you’re also surprisingly light for a wannabee 300 pound diabetic.”

“Huh, or maybe you’re just really strong for a guy you didn’t used to be able to open a packet of chips on his own.” Gabe teased, enjoying Cas’ look of outrage.

“I was five, Gabriel! Are you ever going to let that go?!” He exclaimed, automatically winding his arm around Gabe’s waist to keep him in place.  
“Nope.” Gabriel grinned. “And I know you’re not mad. You’re cuddling me.”  
“You’re an asshole.” Cas grumbled. “But yes, I am cuddling you. Because you’re adorable.”

“Shut up Castiel. Or I’ll make you.”   
“Really? I don’t think so. I’m currently in prime position to tickle you.” He wiggled his fingers against Gabriel’s thigh in demonstration.   
“Don’t you dare Castiel! I swear if you do…”  
Cas only grinned wickedly and moved his fingers up slowly.  
“You’ll what? Post my baby photos on Facebook?”  
Gabriel squealed as Cas’ fingers brushed his hips.  
“I won’t stop until you agree with me. That you’re seriously adorable.”  
“Never!”

And with that Cas began to full on tickle Gabriel’s stomach.  
And between Gabriel’s squeaks and protestations, and Castiel’s mad cackles, neither of them heard the kitchen chair begin to squeak.  
Until there was ominous crack, and suddenly, Gabriel was sitting on Castiel’s lap in the middle of the floor, surrounded by broken bits of wood.  
“Not so light as you thought, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are what I live for!


End file.
